Love and Lilacs
by ovalzillao
Summary: Ludwig is a hard working man who is not one to go out of his way to make friends. Although, when he notices the new flower shop that opened up just a few blocks away...
1. Chapter 1

_Alstroemeria_

_Resembling a miniature lily, this flower can come in a variety of colors. These flowers are associated with friendship and the sense of aspirations._

_Carnations_

_These flowers contain a large and long history, even having been found in old stories from ancient Greece. A pink carnation is used to symbolize the gratitude one may have towards another. _

* * *

Wake up.

Get ready for the day.

Eat breakfast.

Leave apartment.

Pass empty store below his complex.

Drive to work.

Work until he's done for the day.

Drive back home.

Pass empty store below his complex

Eat dinner.

Get ready for bed.

Sleep.

Repeat.

Wake up.

Get ready for the day.

Eat breakfast.

Leave apartment.

Pass the sold store below his complex.

Drive to work.

Work until he's done for the day.

Drive back home.

Pass the sold store below his complex

Eat dinner.

Get ready for bed.

Sleep.

Repeat.

Wake up.

Get ready for the day.

Eat breakfast.

Leave apartment.

Pass the now open store below his complex.

Drive to work.

Work until he's done for the day.

Drive back home.

Pass the now open store below his complex

Eat dinner.

Get ready for bed.

Sleep.

Repeat.

* * *

After having gone through his daily routine too many times to count, yet never paying any heed to the idea of changing anything in it, Ludwig had unknowingly and unconsciously found himself in a rut.

While that is not to say that he doesn't enjoy his life or refused to enjoy his life, the others around him had noticed and even occasionally commented on his rather bland lifestyle, even if he himself doesn't usually acknowledge it. More often than not, his brother would be the one to do so.

Yet, even with invites to simply spend time with his friends and coworkers or the occasional friend-of-a-friend, it was more likely for him to turn down the chance than to not.

The hardworking man was in no way one to have any kind of social anxiety, as it was simply who he was: hardworking. Although he could never be seen staying in his work's office building past his usual work hours, the only reason was because of how much effort he would usually put in. This was what would give him an abundance of time, yet no real urge for him to go and get 'shit-faced' as his brother would usually put it.

Of course, he did leave his house.

Keeping three dogs in his somewhat small apartment was a somewhat large issue. While he was able to, in some miraculous persuasion, convince the landlord to keep all three of the large labradors, they were usually the only excuse he would use if he was to leave the house. With the one to two hours free time he would usually have, he had a tendency to take them around the city as he jogged around. This is also what had been able to give him a muscled body, even without going to the gym.

It was also because of these dogs that he had finally taken notice to the new store that had opened directly underneath his apartment complex. With the dogs rushing to a young man in front of the store who had been fixing a few of the outer arrangements, Ludwig had payed attention to some sections of the store.

It was rather small, especially since it was next to the apartment complexes, but was able to keep a charming atmosphere to it. Although, while looking at the store, the employee was being 'attacked' with excited jumps and licks, accompanied with tail wags, from his three dogs. It was only once he was toppled over by them that Ludwig was able to stop them from doing anything further.

"Blackie! Berlitz! Aster!" At the tone of their owner's voice, the three immediately stopped playing with the employee even though he had begun to pet them in the time being. "I apologize for all of this. They do not usually act this way." He had then stuck his hand that did not have the leashes in it to help the other get up off the ground.

A small chuckle was heard. "Ah, don't worry about it! I love dogs so much!" Once the dogs had retreated he was able to get up from off of the ground. "They're yours, right?"

"Yes, but we do not usually walk this route." As their conversation continued, Ludwig was able to examine the employee a little more closely. He was much shorter than Ludwig in comparison, at least four inches in difference, and he also had light brown hair that kept an unruly curl on the left side of his head. His eyes were only a shade lighter and seemed to hold a permanent joy in them. His voice had a light Italian accent to it, and the beginning of his sentences nearly always sounded with a 've' as if it was something like a verbal tic. He had an dark green apron on that was a bit dirty from working on the flowers all day, and a splotch of dirt was on his cheek as well. The only issue was that his name tag was smudged with dirt as well.

"If I may ask, what is your name?"

"Hmm?" Looking down he realized his name was unreadable, so it was only after he hastily cleaned it off did he answer. "My name is Feliciano, and I'm the owner here!" His face showed pride in his small store.

"And today is the first day that you are open?"

"Yup! I just finished preparing the store and today's my first day! Would you like to be the first customer?"

With a face full of expectations, Ludwig couldn't find it in his heart to say no. "Alright, but I will not be able to go inside because of my dogs."

"If there's anything specific you would like to get I can just go inside and get it for you in a moment!"

Ludwig wasn't really a floral type of person, so no request could come to mind. "Surprise me."

At the reply, the other quickly rushed into the store, only to return in a moments time with a small bouquet in his hands. It was made out of blue Alstroemerias, and looked exceptionally well made in Ludwig's opinion. After taking them and awkwardly trying to pay for them, at which Feliciano almost convinced him not to do as a 'first customer' type of gift, they said their goodbyes and left each others' sight.

* * *

After finishing the walk and returning to his apartment, Ludwig's dogs immediately rested, and once he got rid of their leashes, he only then realized that he still had the bouquet in his hand. Not sure of what to do, but also not wanting to let them dry up and die, he went to find and fill a clear vase with water and promptly placed them in the center of his dining table. He had to admit, the flowers did look rather nice in his apartment. Since he never bothered get rid of the generic nude colors, the pop of blue did add a nice, friendly hue to everything else.

Finding himself absentmindedly staring at the flowers, he reminded himself that he still had some work he would need to do at his house. Once he was invested in his work, he forgot all about his little conversation with the little Italian he met earlier in the afternoon.

When he finished his work he found himself back in his usual schedule of eating dinner, getting ready for bed, and then going back to sleep. Waking up in the morning, he continued on through the day in his usual routine, paying it no mind.

* * *

He returned home from his office and found no need to rush, as he did not have any work he needed to do. Going at his own pace, he prepared to go outside, with his dogs becoming agitated as they all knew what to expect when they noticed the leashes. Although, when he left his house, he begun to wonder what had happened with the flower shop he had visited the day before. Telling himself it was only because of curiosity, he traveled his regular route but in reverse so that he could visit the shop first instead of last.

The first thing he saw as he turned the corner to find the little shop was Feliciano waving goodbye to a few young women carrying bouquets in both of their arms. His face had a dopey grin and he was wildly using his hands as he continued chatting with them until they left. As he returned to the inside of the store, he glanced towards Ludwig, and at the realization of who he was, he began to call for his attention similarly to the way that he had been doing to his previous customers.

Embarrassed by the others actions, but walking towards him nonetheless, he begun to wave back with his empty hand while his other held onto his pets leashes rather tight when they had grown excited to see the shopkeeper again.

Before he could speak, Feliciano started speaking faster than Ludwig could keep up with.

"Ah, Ludwig! That's your name, right? I hope so, because I've been wanting to thank you so much for yesterday! When you bought the flowers yesterday, someone had seen them and then they came over and bought some and then so did someone else and then so did someone else and then again and again and again! I was so excited I felt like I was going to cry! Well maybe I did a little... but it was because I was so happy! Even today I had customers who had heard others talk about my flowers yesterday! Even the _bellas_ that had just passed by right now had heard of me because of yesterday! I was able to get one of their numbers too..."

Before he could continue speaking, Ludwig had taken the small pause in his aimless chatter to start speaking before he would become too overwhelmed in the multitude of words being passed by too quickly for him to comprehend.

"Yes, well, it is no issue, and I am happy that your business has become successful."

"Oh! Can you wait for a moment? I really, really want to give you something as a 'thank you' for buying my flowers!"

Unsure if he should deny his request or not, he nodded to signal that he would stay and nearly saw a blur of color as the owner ran inside. Ludwig almost cringed as he thought that something would break due to his reckless actions.

Feliciano quickly returned with another bouquet in his left hand, as well as a small card.

"I just really, really wanna thank you for yesterday! I was so worried that no one would come and since it was nearly sunset I was scared that this would be a disaster! Even my brother didn't think it would last, but the moment you bought the Alstroemerias I could tell that I didn't make any mistake and you helping me really made a difference! Thank you so much, Luddy!"

Astounded by how much he had affected the small business, he hastily grabbed both the card and arrangement of flowers with his empty hand as the other continued to explain how he had felt yesterday. Ludwig decided it would be better to return the flowers to his apartment instead of jogging for the remaining hour or so with them in his hand. It was after he had said goodbye as the shopkeeper had grown distracted by a few more women who had passed by the shop did he realize the nickname that was used for him. Although, in all honesty, he didn't mind it too much.

* * *

After finding a separate vase for the flowers, which he had realized were pink Carnations, he placed the vase on his home office desk and then returned to his usual jogging routine.

After finishing his route, he had thought of visiting the store again, but didn't want to bother the owner again in such a short time frame. Opening the door to his apartment, the fragrant smell of flowers was a little stronger than what Ludwig was normally accustomed to, but he did find it a little nice when in comparison to his usually drab and dull home.

When sitting at his small dining table to eat his dinner, he noticed that the Alstroemerias he was given only a day before were already starting to pale in their color and seemed to droop down in comparison to their perky state from the day before. Not wanting to ruin them because of his lack of knowledge for taking care of them, he reminded himself to go ask Feliciano about how he should care for them.

Finishing what needed to be done for the day, Ludwig found himself looking forward to visiting the excitable young man.

* * *

**Translations** -

Bella - beautiful (woman)

Hey you guys! While maybe you might know me from my prucan story that is still in the works, I've been working on this story for a while as well. Although my prucan story comes first when it comes to which one I will make sure to work on, I have five chapters on this story already so we are far from leaving this alone and letting it collect dust.

An important part of this story is paying attention to the flowers mentioned throughout these chapters, they'll having a lot of meaning later on!

Anyways, I hope you guys like this and I hope you'll comment and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig awoke the next morning when his dogs began jumping about on his bed and jolting him from his tired state of mind. Going about his day, Ludwig continued his usual routine. He had no work to accomplish for the day, having finished the work that he had taken home several days prior, he realized his day would be calm and could be taken at a leisurely pace.

Getting comfortable on his couch, he had taken time to find reading glasses and then to become once again enthralled with a novel of his choosing. Although, only a few minutes in, had he glanced at his coffee table to notice the still wilting carnations he was worried about and the card that was given to him only yesterday that he still had not given a second thought to, let alone read. Opening it up, the letter was written in small, messy cursive and smelled strongly of the owner's shop.

_Hi Ludwig! I hope I got your name right! (You only said it once),_

_I wanna thank you so so so so so so much! I know this might be kinda weird but honestly I had been open for a few days before you came and I was so worried that nobody would come and buy any of my flowers but then you came like a knight and you just made the ball roll and then everybody was visiting after you and people were talking about it with their friends and I just got so excited I couldn't believe it! I don't know if I'll see you again so I'm writing this in case I do but thank you so much for everything!_

_Feliciano_

When he finished reading the card, Ludwig realized his mouth had become a small smile. Even with only meeting the owner a few times, this card just seemed so in character of what he had seen so far that he couldn't believe it. Looking up from the letter of gratitude to the flowers nearby Ludwig reminded himself once again, at least after he finishes his book, to talk to Feliciano again for any advice he could get to care for the plant he was given.

* * *

Finishing the book quickly -partially due to his usually rapid reading pace- Ludwig realized that the afternoon had arrived and he figured now would be the best time to go to the shop. He decided against bringing his dogs with him, as he figured he could do so later in the day, he left the apartment and began to walk.

Getting within range of the shop and seeing the owner outside fixing some of the arrangements as a few customers thanked him while leaving with a few flowers in their own hands, Ludwig silently congratulated himself on his timing. As he got closer to the store, Feliciano glanced at him and begun to wave at him (a little less wildly than the first time).

"Hi! I didn't think you would visit me again! I feel kinda special…" A dopey grin appeared on his overjoyed face. "Was there anything you wanted?"

"Ah, yes, I had wanted to know what I needed to know if I wanted to take care of the flowers you had given me and the one's that I had bought. I am not exactly sure if there is anything special that I should do."

Near the end of his reason, Ludwig noticed Feliciano had begun to giggle at him.

"There's not that much you need to know, you know! Although, if you really want to know all of it then come on!" He then proceeded to lightly tug at Ludwig's wrist to signal for him to go inside the store with him.

Following suit, the two went inside, which let Ludwig realize that: 1. he had never actually been inside of the store, and that, 2., it was a rather nice business. The walls were similar to Ludwig's but weren't as noticeable because of the paintings that decorated them. They appeared new and all seemed to be about the same place but at different angles and views, but all floral related. The atmosphere was comfortable and generally open, with a few rows of flowers as dividers. In the back was the cashier's desk and beyond that to the left was a set of spiral stairs that seemed to lead to the second floor.

Waiting at the desk, as Feliciano spent some time searching for something he seemed to struggle with, a gasp of exasperation drew Ludwig's attention from his surroundings to Feliciano.

His face was ashamed but kept his usual grin. "Ummm… I kinda forgot how heavy this book is…" He glanced at him with some hope. "Would you mind helping me?"

Walking around the desk, Ludwig leaned down and noticed a rather large book that took up most of the shelf space that was underneath the desk top. Bringing the book up to the top, and after hearing it give a thud once it was safely placed on the desk, he turned to his left and saw Feliciano who appeared completely enamoured with his little act of strength.

"Wow! I can't believe that! I could never do that on my own, even when my brother would try to help me! He would always complain a little… but even then, you must be really strong and have really big muscles! Is that why you always take your dogs out to walk? I never see gyms here so that must be it! I wish I could do that and be that strong but I can never exercise for very long…"

Surprised by the sudden compliments he had received at the little help he gave that didn't even use too much energy to him, he flustered a bit, and then decided to draw the attention from him and to the book.

Clearing his throat, Ludwig spoke. "Yes, well… thank you… but what is this book for?" He gestured at it and then realized it didn't even have any type of title on the top or on the binding. All he knew was that is was related to the care of flowers.

"Oh! This book's about all of the flowers I've had in my shop and everything about them. I've gone through so many that I can't remember all of them. I can barely remember one!" Cracking the book open, Ludwig was surprised to see the book well organized, which was almost stark in contrast to the clumsy and messy way that Feliciano always appeared as.

It had only taken a few seconds before they could find the alstroemeria, and then later the carnations. Ludwig was grateful that it was easy for him to remember what he read, and as they returned the book to it's usual spot (with the help of Ludwig and a few more compliments from Feliciano) they had begun to simply chat. The store was empty and the owner didn't see the point in rushing if no one was around, and it was shown with how he had grown comfortable on the desk while Ludwig maintained his stern position, not daring to slouch.

"I'm so happy that you liked the flowers enough that you wanted to take care of them! I worried that they could've been too much! My brother always tells me I go overboard with everything or that I never try hard enough, but I know he doesn't mean it and he just doesn't want to see anything bad happen. Do you have a _fratello_ like that?"

Taking a quick pause to comprehend the italian, he was able to answer. "Yes, although," He cleared his throat. "He is not exactly one to worry about me in that way, sure he is my older brother and can be rather over protective, but he does have a certain way of showing it that can be a bit different."

"But that just means that he cares about you!"

Ludwig chuckled in reply. "Yes, I suppose so."

As they both exited the shop together Feliciano had gotten Ludwig's attention again.

"If you visited today, does this mean that I can see you again tomorrow?"

At the realization that Ludwig had a new expectation to uphold, one he didn't mind too much, he flushed a bit while struggling to come up with a reply. "I suppose so. I will be needing to walk my dogs later today, so we may see each other once again."

Once he was able to get a solid answer, the Italian's smile grew in joy. After saying goodbye, the two parted ways as Ludwig was only left with the wandering thought of what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Returning to his home to excited dogs, and to another novel he had intended to read, he quickly grew comfortable again for a few remaining hours before having to leave his comforts again.

Getting dressed and then grabbing the leashes for his labradors, he left and continued his regular exercise route.

Nearing the flower shop on his way home again, Ludwig had noticed that Feliciano seemed to be closing up early. Slowing down his speed, but not stopping completely until his dogs grabbed the attention of the owner, he could only wonder why the shop had this early closing time.

Reaching down to pet the dogs that had as much energy as he did, Feliciano greeted Ludwig once again as he continued to pet the labradors.

"Ciao, Luddy. Oh, I love your dogs so much!" Taking a quick pause, he continued to speak again. "Although I meant to tell you, _fratello_ had gotten sick and I need to go take care of him, so I don't know if I can see you tomorrow again..." He murmured something about his brother needing to stop refusing help, but was too quiet for Ludwig to catch most of it.

"Do not worry, a family members health is much more important. I will just simply check tomorrow."

"But I don't know what time I'll be back. Oh! If you give me your phone number then I can just text you! That would be so much easier!"

Not finding a good way to say that it would not be simpler and that it would take just as long for Ludwig to simply leave his house during a jog, the two traded phone numbers.

"I'll make sure to tell you. Buona notte Luddy!"

"Goodbye, Feliciano."

Waving goodbye, they left each other's sights.

Eating dinner and preparing for a day of work ahead of him, Ludwig was reminded that now he had Feliciano's phone number, and was still very surprised about it. He never even planned to talk to the shopkeeper, but now it seemed he was close to becoming friends with him.

Going to his bed and then falling asleep, he had a dreamless night.

* * *

**Translations**

Buona notte - good night

fratello - brother

Sorry for the rather short update right now, but the future chapters should be getting longer as time goes on! There's not much for me to say this time, but I do hope that you guys are enjoying this story so far.

Remember to follow and review if you like this!

Also! I could really, _really _use a beta or two to read my future chapters! If you think you can, please message me!


	3. Chapter 3

_Gardenia_

_Flowers that are in the same genus of coffee plants, they thrive in the tropical and subtropical regions of Africa, many variations having a very distinct smell. If received, they represent the joy between those it is shared with._

Wake up.

Brush his teeth.

Get dressed.

Eat breakfast.

Feed his dogs.

Drive to work.

Ludwig's job was one that could be considered rather dull or even drab. Afterall, he did work in an office building that nearly only consisted of cubicles. Although he would readily admit to that, the only detail that would make that statement false would be his co-employees. Those who decided to go to the same place of work as he did, were not as similar as him. Overall, the only thing similar was that they were all from Europe.

To list any European nation, you would find an employee who's from there, or at least find out they were directly related to someone from there. All had lived long enough lives that most only came to America as teenagers, Ludwig and a few others being the only exceptions.

A few words could only describe them as very odd when all placed under the same roof.

How any work was done by them was beyond his comprehension.

Getting out of his car and getting to the floor of the building he worked in, he was immediately greeted by the secretary. She was a Hungarian girl that went by the name of Elizabeta, but would always be shortened down to simply 'Eliza'. Being one of the tamer people, if only as a front, she was always kind but still held her own strong suits. Honestly, if she didn't, many would simply drag the office into pure chaos.

"Good morning, Ludwig!" She gave him a perky grin before leaving her sight.

Entering the place of work, he was then rather loudly greeted by both Abel and Tino, a Danish and a Finnish who always had the most energy in their mornings, even if they showed it in contrasting ways. Tagging along near them was Lukas, the more quiet Norwegian who seemed to stick near Abel no matter how often he would complain of him, who then proceeded to hit Abel in the back of head.

"There's no need to be that loud you idiot. Good morning, Ludwig."

"Aw, but I was just saying 'hello', and he should have as much energy as me and Tino do, right?"

A grunt could be heard from behind them. Berwald, a Swedish man who was hardworking and usually quiet, had placed his hands over Tino's shoulders.

"Mhmm, but Tino doesn't go 'round yellin' 'n the morning."

Walking past the group after greeting them all, Ludwig began to get close to the copy room, only to find himself nearly praying that it wouldn't happen.

A cry and then a few clanking noises could be heard.

Maybe he should've actually prayed.

Going inside the room, he found Katyusha, a rather clumsy and teary eyed Ukrainian girl, struggling to fix the 'signature' impossible printer jam that only seemed to happen when she was the one in charge. Spewing apologies to only herself, her sister, Natalia, paid no heed to the pleads for help. Instead she spent her time sipping at coffee from the break room in her own kind of silence.

"Excuse me, Katyusha. Do you need any assistance?"

Getting up off of her knees and then looking at Ludwig as if he were a saint, she quickly began to nod 'yes'. Knowing the procedure by heart due to how many times it had happened to her, he was able to fix the printer in record time.

"Oh thank you so very much Ludwig! I don't know why it always happens, I always try to be so careful!"

A nod of acknowledgement was received from the Belarusian sister, and Ludwig could only hope that this would be the biggest issue in his day as he walked towards his cubicle.

Finding refuge from the co workers for at least a few moments, Ludwig felt a vibration on his thigh. Taking his phone out, he saw that the text was from Feliciano.

_fratello got a friend to take care of him_

_going to work right now_

_ill see you later :)_

Replying with an 'ok', only after he had sent the message, was his phone taken out if his hand.

The voice of his brother filled the air.

"Good morning Ludwig! I'm surprised, I didn't think you would be one to text! Didn't think you were that caught up with the times..." Glancing at the screen, Gilbert noticed the name. "Oh, so now Ludwig's got a little relationship going on!" He drawled out his words in a teasing manner, and with a cackle, it was able to catch the attention of another.

"Did I hear correctly? Is Ludwig truly learning about _l'amour_?"

"Well, Franny, it looks like my little brother is finally growing up." He then pretended to wipe a tear in favor of his sentiments.

Grabbing the phone out of the others hands, Ludwig returned to his work as the two friends continued chatting to themselves, never really bothering to leave Ludwig's cubicle until both were shooed away by Arthur as he yelled at them for not getting any work done.

Receiving an apology from Arthur, both then returned to their cubicles. While Ludwig was able to return to his work, Arthur could be heard as he continued to argue with the french man he seemed to loathe entirely.

* * *

Finishing his hours and saying goodbye to those who were planning on staying late, most deciding not to because of the upcoming flu season, Ludwig returned home.

Arriving to the sound of his dogs barking to greet him, he was reminded of his 'promise' to Feliciano of meeting him again. After changing into more casual clothing, he walked to the floral shop.

Once he realized that Feliciano was not in sight, Ludwig had found him inside while trying to hang a few a floral decorations that were too high up for him to reach, even if he didn't stop trying.

Swiftly walking to him and quickly hanging it up, Feliciano's face had changed from confusion to joy once he realized who was helping him.

"Luddy! Thank you so much! I always forget that sometimes I'm too short for this."

He quickly gave a smile. "Hello, Feliciano. What is it exactly that you are trying to do?"

"Hmm? Oh! I'm trying to make the store feel better when you walk in. I've been changing the arrangements and I've even had to make new paintings so I could switch some out."

"You paint?" Ludwig was a little surprised from that, since he considered the current paintings being used to have been made professionally.

"Yup!" The Italian beamed with pride. "When I was little, I used to live in Italy and my grandfather would always teach me! Sometimes my fratello would join us too, but he usually did things on his own." Tilting his head a little to the right, he gleamed at Ludwig. "Would you like to see some of them?"

Surprised at the sudden invitation, Ludwig's reply was a little hesitant. "Well, yes... ok. Only if you do not mind."

Tugging on his arm, as Feliciano lead him to the stairway by the side of the cashier's table, he started trying his best to assure Ludwig it was no big deal.

After going up the stairs, while Feliciano continued assuring Ludwig that the shop was closing in a minute and he had already locked up (which Ludwig knew he did not), both entered a small apartment that only had a red-orange light seeping through the large windows from the lowering sun.

"Hmm... I think my paintings should... be... oh! Over there!" As Feliciano walked over to his paintings that laid either on the floor or next to a few that were hung, Ludwig was able to view the room better.

It was around the same size as his own, only seeming bigger because of the two large windows that nearly devoured the wall to his left, accompanied by a couch directly underneath them. The walls were a neutral color, but seemed to have the occasional splatter of paint. The kitchen stayed to the left, seeming rather small, with stools as the seats to the table that connected to it. To his right, along with what seemed to be a bedroom door, there was a large easel that held a seemingly unfinished painting. What was carpet could only be called that if you looked past the dried paint that seemed to have splattered everywhere after time. Everywhere he looked, something related to art could be found: paint brushes, books on the history of it, jars nearly empty of their original paint, miniature wooden mannequins.

His attention was called again when he was motioned to come towards Feliciano, who seemed to be struggling.

"I can't grab all of these." His voice sounded defeated, along with his expression. "Can you just sit here instead?" Giving him the wordless answer of him sitting down, Feliciano's smile grew. "Yay! Ooh, ok, umm..." His unpreparedness for an actual audience was almost adorable to Ludwig, feeling his stern expression allow a small smile to show through. "Ok! So, a lot of these paintings are all from places that I used to live in with my fratello when we were younger back in Italy. My grandpa would always try to teach me as much art as he could. Even then, I wanted to be like him so much that when I was in Austria for a little bit I ended up trying to teach a little boy my age how to paint." He gave out a huff, but his smile lingered at the kind memory, "He would always say he was bad at it, so to him that meant that there was no point in it, but before he left he gave me a little painting he had done of me. It was so cute!"

The mention of a painting lesson was able to remind Ludwig of his own past. "Yes, I remember when I was younger in Germany, there was a little girl who would always try to teach me art as well. She was also Italian, if I remember correctly."

At this, the Italian's smile multiplied in size, as well as his excitement. "Ooh! Ooh! Can I see you paint? I have an extra canvas and easel!"

"I am sorry but I am not very good at painting. I will only make a mess of things."

Feliciano's smile refused to falter. "That's silly! Nobody is bad at painting!" Getting up before he continued, he opened a small closet nearby.

Before he could give a retort or even knew what had happened, Ludwig now sat in front of a blank canvas with a clean brush in his hand.

"Just try it! If you need any help, I'll be right next to you."

Without another word, Feliciano sat down and painted at the unfinished canvas lying in front of him. Not knowing what exactly he should, Ludwig spent a few moments looking at the painting beside him.

To Ludwig, Feliciano was incredible. Each movement seemed so natural and well thought out, as if each intent had been planned hours before. A single stroke added only new beauty to the landscape, colors were only vibrant and blended perfectly, no tints or hues left anything a rushed mess. Admittedly, this only left Ludwig a bit embarrassed. He was never one to have a strong suit in art, and if anything, now would be where he proves it.

Doing the best that he could manage, he began to draw a simple landscape, complete with a yellow sun in the corner of the canvas and a cartoony-looking tree atop of a perfectly flat ground. Overall, by the time he finished it, the only thought he had was that it looked like something a kindergartener would make in arts'n'crafts. Not wanting his cringing to go any farther, he glanced to the painting on his left.

Amazing.

The finally finished painting was getting a few light touch ups, but he could swear it perfect and didn't need anything else. Finally realizing it was a picture of a sunset, he was enthralled. The warm shades of pinks, oranges, and reds only made it seem so lifelike. As if he was there himself.

Feeling attention, Feliciano turned around, only to see Ludwig struggling to say anything. At this, he smiled, and then noticed the painting that he had done. He broke the silence by pointing something out.

"You never signed your painting."

Looking at his own creation, Ludwig's cheeks grew flustered. "Well, it is not exactly art. There is not any need for me to sign it, as it is not something that one would use to decorate their own home."

"But what if I wanna keep it!?"

This only made the German become completely red. "W-well... why would you?"

"Because you made it!" He replied in an almost 'as a matter of fact'-ly tone. "You did your best and I love it! It's art because you tried and its amazing because it's yours!"

"I m-mean if you truly believe so," Feliciano nodded. "Then I will sign it."

A little cheer was heard as the canvas was signed.

"And also, Feliciano,"

"Huh?"

"You have some paint on you."

"What? Where?"

Not having realized the brush he had used to write his name was still in his hands, he had accidently added more paint to the small amount that had been on the other's cheek when trying to point out the original mark.

"Erhm... Sorry, Feliciano. I had not meant t-" Before he could continue, Feliciano had quickly added a large circle of blue to the tip of Ludwig's nose, only to start laughing as Ludwig had tried to see where the paint was, giving himself a cross eyed look.

Paying no heed, they soon had found themselves in a paint war. Nothing was on anything that wasn't them. Going as far as beginning to use hands as their own brushes and only flick it and smear it on each other, they both couldn't help but smile and laugh at the situation they had gotten themselves in.

By the time that they were beginning to run out of paint, they were nearly completely covered by bright and vivid hues.

"I have to buy more paint now." What would sound almost remorseful, was only cheerful and didn't contain an ounce of regret.

"I can only imagine the looks I may receive walking to my apartment."

"Then I'll walk with you! They'll figure it out if there's two people!"

"No, it is completely fine. You do not have to join me."

"But I want to! I'll get to walk around with you and see where you live too! It'll be fun!"

Without another word, Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's hand and lead him to the stairs and into the shop. Although, they did take a small pause before leaving completely as Feliciano stated that he needed to get something 'super duper quick'.

Returning to Ludwig and then to the exit, he had then proclaimed he wanted to give the other something.

Wordlessly handing Ludwig a simple gardenia flower, then murmuring about it being a form of 'thanks', they headed towards the apartment.

* * *

Arriving somewhat quickly, Ludwig could only find himself unsure as to whether inviting his new found 'guest' would be appropriate or not. Only deciding it would be best to simply open the door and let everything happen as it goes on, the two were quickly ambushed by three large dogs.

With a squeal to show his excitement, Feliciano quickly began to pet them all as much as he could. As the three headed back inside, the remaining two were both left unsure of what they should do.

Deciding to break the tension, Feliciano began to speak. "Thanks a lot Luddy for painting with me. I wanna do it again when I get some more paint! Will you want to?"

Answering a bit too quickly, his reaction ended up being hastened. "Yes! I mean, yes... I would greatly like to paint with you again."

"Yay! This means I can see you again!" With an unexpected hug goodbye, it was enough to keep Ludwig from replying. "Bye, Luddy!" He then continued waving as he walked down the hall, leaving each other's sight. Except Ludwig found himself waving goodbye only after Feliciano couldn't see.

Returning to his apartment, Ludwig was a bit more flustered than he should've been.

He knew Italians were often very friendly and outgoing, and a simple hug goodbye wasn't very odd in the slightest, yet he couldn't help but find himself extremely flustered.

Placing the flower he still held in his hand from earlier in the vase that held the carnation he would need to take care of, Ludwig could only come to one conclusion.

Maybe two.

That he needed to give this new companion some time for him to get used to.

And that there was a pretty good chance that he was simply overreacting.

* * *

**Translations**

Fratello - brother

Alright, I got another chapter up for you guys! It's just mostly introductions but I still rather like how it turned out. There isn't very much happening, except for Ludwig being awkward but otherwise there is some development with him and Feliciano!

I hope you guys liked this chapter, and if you did make sure to send a review! They're what keep this story and writer going!

**If you have enough time to become a beta for this story please send me a message! I could really use one!**


	4. Chapter 4

Once Ludwig had been able to get rid of the paint on his skin (which took much longer than it should've in his opinion), he was able to take care of the flowers he had been given. After changing the water and cutting off a few dead leaves, they were left in a much better condition.

Before he could eat his dinner, he heard some scratching on the apartment door.

Ludwig had forgotten to take his dogs for their walk.

Feeling an immediate and overwhelming sense of guilt, he grabbed all three leashes as fast as he could and continued to mentally apologize to them while they seemed to only grow excited at they left the apartment.

Walking around a few blocks, with the sun only beginning to set, Ludwig found himself nearing Feliciano's store. Lingering for only a second longer than he should have, it was all it had taken for him to realize what was going on.

From the floor above the shop, where Feliciano's apartment was, the sound of yelling could be distinctly heard, except it was a little deeper than what Ludwig would expect to hear. Two shadows occasionally appeared in front of the curtained windows, both of similar heights, and both giving many hand signals to each other. Although one showed more variations towards anger. A car was parked immediately out front, seeming to be expensive, and of an Italian brand to say the least. Although from what Ludwig knew, Feliciano didn't seem to have a car, or if he did it was never in front of his store.

Before he could stare any longer, the impeccably loud sound of a door closing was heard and Ludwig figured it would only be best to leave before the either of the two that were there could see him.

* * *

Waking up, going through his morning routine, with the new addition of flower care, he left his apartment and went off to his work.

Arriving, he was met with a different secretary than usual. His name was Edward, a young blond who usually prefered to work at home, stating he would rather be comfortable in bed than in some bland office, but every once in a blue moon he would be seen without any comment as a type of last minute replacement. With Elizabeta's notable absence, it could only make sense that he was her replacement. He was an undeniably good employee, always getting work done weeks ahead of time, although his rather flamboyant actions and inability to be humble never left good first impressions.

"Good morning, Ludwig." He singsonged before returning to his computer.

"Good morning, Eduard." He nodded, before going inside the office.

The first thing he saw was chaos.

With Elizabeta not being able to keep everyone in line, and Eduard being a much more laid back person, it was inevitable that something would be out of control. With the fact that their deadline for shipments was coming up and many weren't able to stay late to work on it or were out of commission from getting sick, the building was in complete mayhem. Trying to get to his cubicle and finish as much work as he possibly could, too many accidents prevented him from doing so.

With Tino carrying a large stack of forms that was a little too high for him to properly see, not to mention he was nearly running with it, he only ended up crashing into Abel, who, with his carelessness, had been distracted enough to not hear Tino's warnings.

After helping them both return the forms to their proper place, Ludwig only nearly dodged Katyusha who had been running around with coffee while she was desperately searching for Mogens - he was the only one in the building that could properly handle anything related to their financial stability. Once he was able to lead her to him, only doing the basic action of pointing, he was met with another issue.

While it had not been Katyusha's fault this time around, the only working printers had gone haywire. With Arthur trying to fix the five that they had, all spewing out as much paper as they were filled with, the arguing that could be heard with Francis didn't seem to help out their situation. Although when Alfred had come in and began to interject, only to be kicked out of the room, Ludwig figured it would be best to leave the two of them alone.

Finally getting refuge in his cubicle, he found Roderich trying to gain his attention.

Turning his head, not bothering to hide his annoyance, he then noticed the lack of glasses.

"Ludwig, have you by any chance seen my glasses?" They were atop his head.

"No, not at all." He could see them as clear as day.

"Oh, alright. Sorry for bothering." Turning around, he then walked over to Gilbert to ask the same question.

He heard Gilbert laughing at Roderich.

This would be a long day.

* * *

Returning to his apartment, Ludwig immediately laid down on his couch with a heavy sigh. While his dogs remained near the couch, he could hear them growing anxious.

This was one of the very few times that he honestly could not find the energy in himself to do anything, let alone go on an hour long jog. Although, the guilt of not doing so would be too much for him if he didn't, so with a heavy breath, he changed into different clothing and then left with his labradors.

Jogging a few blocks, with him trying his best to not think of the issues going on with his office so far, he ran into Feliciano.

Or, at least, someone that looked like him.

"Oh, I am very sorry, I must have not been looking."

Before the doppelganger could reply, he was able to see the actual Feliciano skipping out of the store.

"Luddy! You brought your dogs! I feel like I haven't seen them in such a long time! I mean, I saw them yesterday at your apartment, but I only saw them for a second before we had to say goodbye! And you need to practice your hugs better!" As he then bent down to pet the dogs who were extremely excited to him again, the seemingly carbon copy began to gain a bitter expression on his face, stark in contrast from his previously pleasant one.

Clearing his throat, he spoke. "Feli, who is this?"

"Oh!" He quickly stood up, and then gestured towards Ludwig. "This is Luddy! He was the one who helped me get customers!" He then gestured to the man beside him. "And Luddy, this is Lovino and he's my older brother!"

Sticking his hand out for a handshake, which Ludwig returned, his words were friendly but his expression was not. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." At each word his grip tightened.

When being released from the other's death grip, Ludwig replied. "Likewise."

Turning around to speak to Feliciano in quick and low Italian, Ludwig could see how they were brothers. At least, physically.

They both had similar hair styles (including identical hair curls) and eye colors, Feliciano's only being a shade or two lighter. Although, even though he was the older brother, he was still a few centimeters shorter. His posture was more stern than Feliciano's, and he had a constant feeling of near anger around him. Overall, Lovino's first impression didn't seem to be the best.

"Well," Lovino turned to face Ludwig. "'Luddy', it looks like I'll be going. "

"My name is Ludwig, by the way."

The face Romano pulled showed that he honestly didn't care.

Giving a hug and a kiss goodbye to his brother, Ludwig realized that the car from yesterday was his, as he quickly walked to it and sped off without another word.

Being left in silence with Feliciano, it was broken as his dogs begun to bark again.

As a young man walked towards Feliciano, only one question was asked.

"Where's Lovino?" His accent was thick, he sounded as if he were a spaniard.

Murmuring to the man as to where his brother had gone, Feliciano seemed a bit saddened as he spoke, but the smile the man gave seemed to assure them both that there wasn't any issue.

Giving a quick 'adios', he walked away from their sight, leaving Ludwig with way more questions than what he knew could be answered.

Turning towards Ludwig with a smile, Feliciano spoke.

"You wanna know what's going on, don't you?" Ludwig's surprised eyes gave him his answer, and he tried to suppress a laugh.

"Lovino has some issues he needs to figure out with our grandfather, but don't worry about them, they always figure it out. He may yell a lot, but he really is a caring person." Reaching down to play the dogs, he cooed at them, "Just like you three." He stared up after a quick pause, maintaining eye contact with Ludwig with a warm smile. "Just like you."

Becoming flustered at the sudden compliment, he could only fumble in trying to say any type of 'thank you'.

Giggling once again, Feliciano stood.

"When do you think you'll paint with me again? I got new paint and everything!"

"Well - and I am not saying that I would not want to - I have work that I need to do today."

His smile faltered a bit, but he tried not to appear disappointed. "That's fine. We'll do it some other time."

As he said goodbye and walked into the shop, before he knew what he was even doing, Ludwig called out to Feliciano.

"My work! I... I mean, my work is all done. I had forgotten that I had finished it at my office."

At this new information, the Italian immediately perked up, his smile growing wide as he seemed to nearly skip towards Ludwig.

"Really!?" He quickly grew skeptical. "Are you sure you not just making stuff up?" He was.

"I would not lie about this." He just did. "It is at my office all done." It was at home on his desk, incomplete. "So you do not have to worry." Ludwig will later, though.

Accepting his answer, they arranged a time (they would be meeting again in only a hour or so) and said their goodbyes.

* * *

_you can come if you want now!_

_my last customer just left so weve got tons of time!_

Going along with the text and only replying with 'ok', he left his house and walked to the flower shop, finding Feliciano waiting outside as he was bundled up for the crisp air.

He was gazing up at the sky, seemingly intent on trying to connect some of the stars to create constellations, as he was pointing with his finger as he tried to keep track of what connection went where. Although, his attempts were stopped as he noticed Ludwig walking up to him.

As he spoke in his usual hurried manner, his breath could be seen. "Luddy! I'm so glad you came! Usually people don't like to come this late and stuff since it's already getting really cold at night even though in the day I feel like I could wear shorts and a tank top. Even right now I had to put on this scarf and a sweater and I needed to make sure I had layers on and everything! But it's unfair though because they haven't even said anything about snow still and it feels like all of these sweaters and coats are useless!"

Trying to keep track the best he could, Ludwig nodded in agreement. "I understand what you mean. When I was younger in Germany the snow would come often and my brother and I would often go out to play in it as often as we could."

"You're lucky! In Italy it would barely ever snow, only in the mountains! I always got sad because that meant I would have to go to school and not stay home with my brother and play."

"You never liked school?"

"Well, I guess…" He paused. "I mean, I did all my work and my grades were good but I never liked being there. Maybe that's why I never went to college like Lovino right now."

"You had never gone to college?"

"Well, I mean, I graduated high school only 3 years ago. I'm only 21 so I mean I guess I could go if I wanted to." A 4 year difference between them, Ludwig had realized. The Italian began to whine. "But it's so much work!"

"It is not too difficult, you just need to do your work. You did that in high school so I can not see why you would not now."

"But I have this store to take care of now! And I have no idea what I could get a degree in! What did you get into?"

"Business communications."

Feliciano groaned in frustration. "But that works for you! You're super buisness-y!"

Ludwig chuckled. "Thank you, I suppose."

Walking inside to take shelter from the frigid air, they continued their conversation as they walked up the stairs.

"I mean, I like cooking and art and stuff… but could I really make a career out of that? And even if I did! I don't want to ruin things I like because I need to make them my job."

"But what about all of these flowers?"

"This is just something I did because I felt like it. I didn't know what to do if I went to a college… so I just saw some flowers and thought 'Yeah! I could do this!'" His prominent smile grew sheepish. "Saying it out loud now makes it sound kinda stupid..."

"Not at all. Although, is this why you had been struggling to find customers when I had first met you?"

"No. I usually go back and forth, from Italy to here and then back again to Italy. Wherever I go, my business goes with me."

"And yet you have been able to maintain this business for what I am assuming is a few years?"

The Italian giggled with a bright smile. "Your guess is as good as mine!"

Ludwig gave a heavy sigh as they arrived to the top of the stairs.

* * *

If I'm lucky, I might make a separate story for Lovino and maybe a few others...

But, anyway, I hope you guys are liking this story so far and hopefully you guys think it's interesting. The info for Italy I got on a couple various sources, so in this story Feli will be from either Venice or Triesta. It probably won't be talked about but at least so you guys know where I'm basing my info for his childhood.

If you guys like this story please remember to follow and write a review! I absolutely love hearing what you guys think of this!

**I also need a beta. If you think you have time, please send me a message! Thank you!**


End file.
